lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans are a recurring race, it is the race of the heroes of the games. Some are EnTropy, Kathool Adepts, Soulweavers and Dragonlords, etc. Humankind have a head with eyes and ears, some facial (or decorative) hair/bald, and two legs on whence they stand. Their fingers and hands were used to hold weapons like Rogue blades, Warrior swords or Mage staves. They are the master of weapon trading and use their mana to defeat monsters much tougher than them. They are an avid fan of armors and wear them daily. They live in settlements called villages and local towns which are attacked by monsters weekly. Some work as chefs, guards and weapon shopkeepers. One of the best known towns is called Falconreach. Others choose to be adventurers to battle monsters as a job and The Hero is considered one of them. Some choose to live in the Desert and have a tanned complexion as a result of living in the Sandsea desert. Many humans choose to live in the Orpesy Cove and become naval pirates. In the Shadowind village Ninjas train under the art of ninjitsu. Some specific humans have formed kinship with Dragon-kind, they are called Dragonlords as they are bonded with their chosen dragon spiritually. Some humans are even able to form interspecies relationships with dragons, Nythera is the offspring of one such relation. Some humans decide to become Soulweavers like Tomix. Based almost entirely on the real-world species, humans are the most numerous and politically dominant sentient species in Lore and the multiverse. As the most common sentient species, they are often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species and races are compared. A rather potent race, Humans have been witnessed mastering, or at least having the capacity to occupy, most classes and magicks in-universe. Humanoid Types and Races Typically, Humans can define and categorize themselves by their place of origin (Vesperians?) or by their appearances (such as skin color), however there are Humans, Human races, or types of human, that possess unique classifications largely due to certain unique abilities. Aside from humans, AdventureQuest worlds are populated with humanoid, or near-human, races that have varying degrees of resemblance to true humans (as based on real life). Some races look almost entirely human but for a distinctive trait that deviate from the appearance of a typical human, making them "near-human". Alternatively the classification of "near-human" can also fall upon those of mixed-bloodlines or on those who have been "created in their image". The term "humanoid" is reserved towards those that only possess human characteristics in a less apparent manner. An example of a "humanoid" race would be the Drakel or the Orcs, both possessing human-like bodies but overall are entirely different from humans. However, it is important to note that humans can produce offspring with other races, including the elves, the Demons (such as the brilhado or those from Heck), the orcs, the dwarves and the dragons. It is implied, as well, that it possible for trolls, Drakel, moglin and other Human half-breeds to exist, but, for many cultural and physical differences, are less likely to appear. Humans can also be infected by the Sub-races infection, that can turn them into Vampires, Werewolves, Werepyres and Dracopyres. Category:Species